Yeah Well I Still Love You
by katefabray
Summary: Puck and Quinn kept Beth, but after Puck gets caught cheating they decide they would make better parents as friends instead of in a relationship. Puck went into the military and Quinn went to Yale with Beth. Quinn met Sam at Yale and has been dating for some time. Beth is now 6 years old and Puck on his way home to win back his girls, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World Beth

"Come on babe! One more big push!" Puck hollered as he winced at the obvious pain Quinn was in giving birth to his daughter.

"You suck, you suck, YOU SUCK!" Quinn screamed rearing up in the hospital bed. "I can't believe you did this to me!" She gritted her teeth and push with all her might never leaving her glaring eyes for Puck's now fearful ones.

"Take everything she says with a grain of salt." The nurse laughed patting Puck on the back, "Were all the same. Every woman hates her boyfriend while she's giving birth."

Puck nodded but thought 'How can she fucking laugh at a time like this. Can't she see that Q is going to kill me? Oh god, she is right I did this to her.' "I am so sorry baby." Puck whispered coming close to Quinn's head.

Her nails seemed to dig even further into his skin as she looked at him with tears in her eye. "Puck it hurts…." She whimpered.

"I know baby, but you are doing amazing and it is almost over." He said encouragingly.

"I can see the head!" Quinn's mom Judy said excitedly. "Come on Quinnie! You can do this baby! She is almost here."

With one final push all of Quinn's pain seemed to evaporate as she heard her daughter's wails fill the air. "Oh! I did it. I did it." She muttered to herself over and over again in amazement.

"Baby you did it! Thank you Quinn." He said tearfully. Quinn's tearful eyes met Puck's as the nurse handed her the baby. "Thank you so much for giving me a beautiful daughter."

"Puck I want to keep her." Quinn started sobbing. "I know it will be hard but I love her so much already. "

Puck reached down and stroked Beth's cheek. '_His daughter, his Beth_. Wow that would take some getting used to.' He thought. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Puck says quietly.

"I never knew I could love something so much. I mean she just got here and I can't imagine my life without her in it." Quinn said smiling at their daughter. "Did you love me?" She asks still staring intensely at Beth.

"Yes. Especially now." They share a smile, with Quinn beaming up at him from her place on the hospital bed. 'She's never looked more beautiful.' Puck thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Betrayal

5 months later

Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley deep in thought. All of a sudden she saw Puck make his way down the opposite hallway before entering a dark classroom. Quinn grinned thinking of the text she was sure to get.

Between attending high school, both their jobs, and living in different houses taking care of a newborn, it was needless to say they had gotten creative over the last 5 months. Quinn was lucky she got to see Beth as much as she did. Thank god her mother had pulled some strings and had gotten her a job at the church's daycare center in exchange for Beth to go there full time. It had worked out perfectly; the only catch was that her mother had asked that she move back in with her. Judy had stipulated that Puck could come over and visit as much as he wanted as long as he contributed financially for Beth.

Quinn waited patiently, but after waiting another 10 minutes and still not getting a text, she started to get suspicious. She walked over to the classroom and opened the door. There stood Puck with his pant around his ankles and Santana wrapped around him like a vine.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Quinn screamed, tears streaming down her face. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Puck turned around with his eyes wide and his jaw open. She turned and started to run for the parking lot. 'Screw the rest of the day I just really need to hold Beth right now'. Quinn felt like the knot that had formed painfully in her chest could only be released by seeing her perfect thing. She tried to run as fast as she could but felt like there was no way she could catch her breath. The more she ran the more she cried and the more she cried the more she couldn't breathe.

"Oh Fuck! Quinn! Quinn, baby, wait!" Puck hollered as he struggled to chase after her while pulling up his pants. "Fuck it!" He stopped to pull his pants all the way up knowing that he looked ridiculous trying to run like that. "Quinn goddamn it! WAIT! QUINN!" Puck screamed down the parking lot seeing her familiar red bug dart out of the end of the lot. "Oh God, I've really fucked up this time. She will never forgive me." He said despondently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Better Parents Apart

2 Weeks Later

Puck was on a mission. He had to get Quinn to talk to him and to let him see his daughter. Every time he tried to come in he was met at the door by a disapproving Judy telling him Quinn wasn't there, or that she didn't feel well enough to talk to him. He had had enough. They couldn't keep him from Beth. He had just as much right to be there as she did. All of his righteous anger flowed out him when he saw the familiar blonde locks up in its high ponytail standing at her locker, talking to Kurt and Mercedes.

'Damn,' he thought 'this is going to be harder than I thought. Even though this is my fault and I fucked up royally, Beth is my daughter and Quinn has no right to keep me away from her.' With that thought Puck squared his shoulders and walked over to the trio of cheerios.

"Kurt, Mercedes, can I talk to Quinn alone please." He tried to keep his tone neutral but faltered when he saw Quinn stiffen up at the sound of his voice.

"Only if she wants to be left alone with you." Mercedes sneered. She had just spent the last two weeks holding Quinn while she cried over the dirt bag in front of her. To say she was pissed at Puck would be an understatement.

"Go ahead guys; I'll see you at practice." Quinn said softly.

"Call if you need anything baby girl." Mercedes says taking Quinn's hand.

"Of course," Quinn nods softly, giving Mercedes hand a squeeze. "Thank you for everything Cedes." With that Kurt and Mercedes walk away.

"Puck what in the world could you want from me?"

"I want to see my daughter Quinn. You and your mother cannot keep me from her. No matter what you feel about me she will always be my daughter."

"Your right Puck I won't keep you from your daughter, but you haven't tried to see her, so how could I be keeping you from her?" Quinn asked getting pissed that he would insinuate she would use Beth against him that way.

"Don't fucking play that shit with me Fabray. I have been over almost every day, and every time your mother answers the door and tells me you don't want to see me. That is fucked up Quinn."

"Puck you know I'd never do that. If anyone knows how important it is for a kid to have their dad in lives it's you and me. I'll talk to my mom when I get home, but she was probably just trying to protect me. It has been a rough couple of weeks, you know. Whether I like it or not you are Beth's father. I love her unconditionally and want her to grow up and know you. How about you pick her up after practice tomorrow?" Even though it was hard for Quinn to get the words out she knew she had to make peace with Beth's father. She knew firsthand how hard a bad co-parenting relationship could be on the child.

Puck was shocked that the stay away orders hadn't been given to Judy by Quinn. While it was easy to believe Quinn could be that selfish, he knew in his heart she would do anything for Beth. "So Quinn where does that leave us?"

Right there. That was the question Quinn had wanted to avoid. Sighing Quinn picked up her head from where she had been studying the floor and looked Puck square in the eye. "We are not together, nor will we ever be together again. I am done letting you stomp all over my heart Puck. I'm done with relationships in general and just want to focus all my energy on getting Beth and myself out of Lima for good. Puck I want nothing more to do with you. For Beth's sake I will be cordial to you. I will see you tomorrow, when you come to pick up Beth, but I do not want to have anything to do with you outside of our daughter." With that Quinn picked her bag and started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"That can't be it for us. This isn't how it is supposed to end." He felt like he could cry at any moment.

"Puck stop, please. I am trying my hardest to be an adult about this." She hissed. "You crushed me. Not just my heart but my whole spirit. I didn't just lose my boyfriend. I found you, pants down with another girl! And not just any girl but Santana!" She ripped her arm away from his now lax hand. "You weren't just my boyfriend, you were my best friend! How could you hurt me like that? How could you be so careless! I can't be your door mat anymore, don't you get that? It's not that I don't love you, god know I'll probably always love you, but I can't live in fear that I'm not going to be enough for you. Please respect that I just think we would be better parents apart." By now Quinn had tears running down her face, but felt free. She finally got to tell Puck all the ways he had hurt her. All but one, which was her on personal cross to bear, he didn't need to know all of the dirty details that came from the fallout of their relationship. With that Quinn turned and started to walk away.

Puck stood still, doing nothing more than stare at her trim figure walking away from him. Walking away from them. He knew it was his fault but it still hurt. He could physically feel his heart being ripped from his chest and being squashed under her petite foot.

"Quinn Fabray, I know I fucked up but somehow, someday I will reunite our family, and I will get my girls back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explaining Daddy's Job

4 years later

"Mom, Mommy, Mama, Mom." Quinn woke up to the sound of her daughter's voice. Squinting her eyes open she saw Beth sitting next to her on her staring at her. "Mommy you're awake! Good, now you need to get up and get dressed! Daddy's coming home today and we have to pick him up!"

Quinn sat up and ran an exhausted hand through Beth's sunny blonde hair. "B it's six in the morning. Daddy's flight doesn't get in until three in the afternoon babe. There is no rush."

"Why is it gonna take so long Mama?" Beth pouted

"Well baby," Quinn sighed, pulling Beth into her lap, snuggling her, knowing that her baby missed her Daddy a lot, "because Daddy has to fly all the way from a faraway place called Afghanistan."

"Like Aladdin flies?" Beth asked, having been obsessed with Disney movies over the last six months.

"Kind of," Quinn chuckled, imagining Puck in a vest flying on a magic carpet. "Only instead of a carpet it is a big airplane."

"Why is he over there Mommy? Didn't he want to stay home with us?"

Quinn mentally groaned. She knew Beth was going to start asking these questions sooner or later. 'It's not fair.' She thought. 'Puck is the one over there yet I am the one here answering the tough questions.' Quinn couldn't be mad though. She knew this is the price she'd eventually have to pay when Puck had told her he was joining the military. She couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Well you see Bumble Bee, sometimes things happen in the world, and bad people hurt good people. Well Daddy went over to a faraway place to help the good people be free of the bad people." Quinn started

'God, please help me to explain to my four year old daughter that her Daddy is a soldier.' Quinn silently prayed. 'Pull yourself together Quinn. You are majoring in Law at Yale University. You can do this. Tell her on her terms.'

With that in mind Quinn tried to think of a good fairytale to compare it too. "You know how in Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent casts the spell over the whole kingdom, hurting people who never did anything to her?" Quinn asked praying that this would work.

"Yes Mama, I remember. But Phillip comes and saves the kingdom."

"Right. Okay. Exactly Beth. So Daddy is like Prince Phillip. He helps the other people in the world live safe and free. Quinn tried to continue with her analogy. "But now Daddy has to come all the way to New Haven just to see you."

"But Mommy, if Daddy is Prince Phillip does that mean that he is going to marry you when the dragon is slayed?" Beth asked looking up at her mother with her big hazel eyes.

"Elizabeth Puckerman! Why would you ask that?" Puck and her's failed relationship was still a touchy subject.

"Because you're the pretty princess Mama. You even have yellow hair like Sleeping Beauty. And 'sides the Prince always marries the Princess in the fairytale."

"In a fairytale Bee bug. Not always in real life. Okay enough chit-chat. Grandma Ruth and Aunt Sarah will be here soon and then it will be time to go get Daddy." Quinn was hoping the mention of her aunt and grandmother would distract Beth.

It worked. With that Beth leapt off the bed and ran into her room to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Grandma, Aunt Sarah, and Daddy's home

After getting Beth dressed in white tights, a pink dress, and black Mary Janes, Quinn stood in her closet trying to find something to wear. As she zipped up the teal skirt she had finally settled on, Quinn began to feel the knot in her stomach she only got when she was about to see Puck. She felt the knot of anxiety begin to form in her throat as she continuously went back to her full length mirror to make sure she looked okay. 'Stop being stupid Quinn. It's not like it matters what you're wearing. Puck is only here to see Beth.' No matter how many times she said the words to herself a little voice in her head called her liar. As she began to pull her white blouse on, she thought about how far they both had come.

A loud knock interrupted Quinn from her thoughts. 'Good, Ruth and Sarah are here.' Quinn had invited them to New Haven to stay with her while Puck was on leave. He would be staying with Quinn and Beth for a month, so his mom and Sarah had decided to come and stay for two weeks. Quinn would be sleeping with Beth on the fold out couch, Puck in Beth's room, and Ruth and Sarah would be sharing Quinn's bed. Quinn knew it would be cramped, but after Ruth had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go, they had built a bond, and the two women would do just about anything for one another.

"Mommy! Grandma and Aunt Sarah are here! Let's GOO!" Beth yelled from the living room. The little girl was standing eagerly by the door but knew that if she opened it she would be in big trouble.

Quinn sighed, tucking a strand of shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay Quinn. Showtime." She told her reflection.

Ruth's eyes immediately lit up when Quinn opened the door. "Quinn! Hi honey, you look beautiful as always." She walked in kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"Hello Ruth. It is always nice to see you. I really hope you enjoy your time with us." Quinn said, meaning every word.

"Of course we will. I'm getting to spend two weeks with my four favorite people in the whole world. What could be better? Oh lord, is that really Elizabeth? She has gotten even more gorgeous. Oh Quinn, she looks just like you." Ruth gushed as she and Beth ran towards one another hugging each other close. "I wish you lived closer to grandma baby, so that I could see you all the time!"

"Why don't we Mommy?" Beth asked, glaring at Quinn accusingly.

"Because your mom got into a very prestigious school and we're all very proud of her." Sarah answered setting her bag down before Quinn could answer. "Hey Quinn!" The tall lanky teenager exclaimed giving Quinn a hug. The two had formed a strong bond while Quinn was living with the Puckerman's. Sarah saw her as a beautiful older sister that she could always call for help with school, boys, popularity, fashion, no matter what it seemed Quinn was expert.

"Mommy is it time to go get Daddy?" Beth was bouncing off the walls in her excitement to see her father.

"Yes, B but you need to get your coat on ok."

"Quinn please let me get her. You and Sarah catch up and Beth can show me her room." Ruth took off after her granddaughter, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the little girl.

"Two peas in a pod," Sarah laughed, sitting on the couch, "So what is new with you Quinn?" The seventeen year old asked.

"Nothing really. Just trying to keep up with Beth, and keep my perfect GPA at Yale of all places is a lot of work. Then adding my job as a secretary at the law firm, it's a lot of work, just to get through the day." Quinn sighed sitting down next to Sarah.

Hearing the weariness in Quinn's voice, Sarah frowned. "But doesn't Noah still send you money?"

"Of course! Like clockwork. But I need the job to beef up my resume. Honestly I don't know what I would do if I didn't have the money Puck sends me every month."

"Yeah, yeah…. Boring stuff. What about boys? Are you seeing anyone?" Sarah got right down to business. She wanted to see Noah and Quinn be together for real, get married, and then she and Quinn could be sisters for real! 'If only they weren't so stubborn' she thought to herself.

"Well there is one guy in my business class. We got stuck together for a project and had to spend a lot of time on it. He was very understanding about Beth and let her play in the room while we were working." Quinn said smiling.

"What's his name?" Sarah knew Noah would want as many details as possible. Before he'd gone over seas, he had asked Sarah to keep an eye on his girl, and to warn him if anyone got too serious.

"Sam. Samuel Evans." Quinn giggled feeling like she was in high school again. With there only being three years between the girls they really had become best friends over the years. "Oh Sarah he is so cute. You would just go crazy for his bright blue eyes, and he has this dirty blonde hair that falls in his eyes in just the right way." Quinn sighed.

Sarah grimaced, "He sounds perfect Quinn." 'Damn, Noah might have some competition. I am not worried though. Quinn and Noah are inevitable. No matter how much they may try and fight it.'

"Okay girls time to go!" Ruth yelled.

"Apparently Beth's excitement is catching. She has been talking about her Daddy nonstop." Quinn laughed merrily, looking quite excited herself.

'Indeed it does Quinn' Sarah thought smugly.

After the short drive to the Tweed-New Haven airport, all four girls were brimming with excitement over seeing Puck. Quinn managed to find a spot close to the terminal. Before unbuckling Beth, Quinn reminded her again to hold onto someone's hand. Bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes Beth grabbed Ruth and Quinn's hands and took off. Sarah grabbed Quinn's other hand making a human chain.

As soon as the girls found a good spot Beth let out an ear splitting scream, startling the people around them.

"DADDY!" Beth took off running to a tall, tan man in army fatigues. Puck immediately dropped his two bags and scooped Beth off the floor, twirling her around and giving her a kiss. The two of them were in their own little world, not hearing the spontaneous applause from the other people at the airport.

Puck finally looked away from his daughter's beautiful face, and immediately locked eyes with Quinn. Before she could say anything he scooped her up into his arms burring his head in her hair, much to the delight of the onlookers, his mother, his sister, and Beth. His mother and sister smiled at each other eye's twinkling.

'Home.' Puck thought, smelling the sweet scent that was Quinn Fabray, and feeling his daughter's weight in his arms. 'I am finally home.'

After finally letting go of Quinn, who was blushing furiously and trying to wipe the tears away, he grabbed her hand and walked over to his mother giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He turned to hug Sarah and was shocked over how much she had grown since the last time he had saw her. His baby sister was not supposed to look so tall and womanly. That was not right, Puck frowned. "You are too grown up," he said accusingly.

"Yes that happens sometimes Noah." Sarah laughed hugging her big brother.

Neither Puck nor Quinn realized that he was still holding her hand, but Sarah and Ruth both saw, once again sharing a knowing look at each other over the clueless pair.

"It is good to be home." Puck said beaming at his family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Home Again

2 Years Later

Puck smiled at the memory of one of his favorite trips home from Afghanistan. He and Quinn had taken Beth out to eat, and how played at the park, taken trips to the zoo and aquarium and he had really felt like they were a real family again. He had missed that feeling so much and was determined to get it back.

He knew he had messed up in high school with Santana. It had felt like all of a sudden he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Within a few months he was working all the time, providing for his daughter, and trying to have a real relationship with Quinn. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but it was simply too easy to fall back into his old ways. He had been so stressed out, that it had been nearly impossible to ignore Santana's open invitation. She always knew how to use her mouth just right, and he was only human right? The look on Quinn's face when she opened that door still affected him. He knew then that this wasn't right. He didn't want to be his dad and walk away from his family. Those days without her and Beth had shocked him to his very core. He knew that Quinn had swallowed her pride when she let him be as involved in Beth's life as he was. But it had been six long years since he and Quinn had been together. Except for that one kiss that they had on one of his visits. He didn't even know if she remembered it but he did. He had never felt that way with another girl, and he wanted to show her that he was grown up and that he was going to be committed to her. If only she would give him another chance.

He had waited to really begin his redemption until he was out of the military. It had been awhile but he knows he is ready to become a civilian again. 'Too many close chances.' He mussed as his flight began its descent. 'Plus according to Sarah, Quinn is really getting serious about some tool. That is not going to happen.' He might be ready to move on from the military but he was going to try his best to do it with his girls. He knew though that if Sam was nice, treated Quinn and Beth right and Quinn picked him that he would handle it. He just wanted her to be happy, but he knew in his heart that if he gave up on them without a fight he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Well folks we will be landing soon in the JFK airport. If you have a connecting flight please be advised we are landing in the B Terminal at Gate five. I hope you enjoyed your flight with us and will have a wonderful day."

'I know I will.' Puck smirked 'I wonder what Quinn is wearing.' He knew Quinn and Beth would be there to pick him up, they always were. Then tonight their family would be meeting up with all the gleeks who lived in New York. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Santana and Brittney had all lived in New York since high school and Mercedes would be flying in later that day from LA. He couldn't believe how successful everyone was at just 22.

As Puck grabbed his duffel bag he shot a quick thanks to God that Quinn had been able to care for Beth while he was deployed. He was looking forwarded to staying with them until he could find his own place. Really he was hoping to find them a home. Quinn and Beth had been living in an apartment for too long in his opinion. He wanted to find a nice house in the suburbs, maybe get a dog; he knew he definitely wanted another baby….

Puck continued to walk down the airport lost deep in his future plans when all of a sudden he heard a familiar scream followed by "Daddy!" He turned to the right just in time to catch a mess of blonde hair. He immediately scooped up his baby girl, hugging her tight, before pulling back to look at her. 'My God she is the splitting image of Quinn. Except she has my eyes.' Puck wondered. "Baby girl when did you get so big? My God, I am going to have fight the boys away!" Puck said with horror in his voice, much to his daughter's delight. 'God I have missed you so much.'

"Elizabeth "Eagle eyes" Puckerman strikes again." A soft beautiful voice reached his ears.

Puck looked up with tears in his eyes to see the most beautiful vision walking towards him. "Hello Quinn." He says smiling before grabbing her and holding her flush against his own body. 'God I've missed her. This feels so good, to have them both in my arms.' The fact that Quinn was hugging him back made it seem like she completely agreed.

Gently, Quinn pushed him away, lowering herself back on her heels. "Puck there is someone I would like you to meet. Puck this is Sam, Sam this is Beth's father Puck." She said softly, her eyes never leaving Puck's. It was like she was begging him to be nice with her eyes. He wanted to roll his. Why would the tool tag along to pick him up from the airport?

"Noah Puckerman." Puck said sticking out his hand that wasn't holding Beth.

"Sam Evans." The blonde haired blue eyed man said while shaking Puck's hand before stepping back and wrapping his arm passively around Quinn's waist. Sam had seen the way Puck's eyes lit on Quinn and he did not like it. He didn't like it one bit. "It's nice to finally meet the man behind the legend." Sam laughed "You are all Beth talks about! Her Daddy the hero."

Puck thought he detected a hint of bitterness in Sam's voice. "That is funny because I haven't heard a thing about you."

Quinn felt the tension stiffening Sam's muscles at Puck's smug look, decided to intervene before the two men started beating on their chests cavemen style. "So Puck have you figured what you're going to do in NYC yet? You know Sam is an architect maybe he could get you a job with the construction crew… What do you think Sammy?"

"Of course I could! Anything for little Beth's Daddy." He said smiling thinking of the tan man working for him.

"No thanks for the offer though. Finn's given me a job at his garage until I find the right building to open my recording studio and record store. Quinn I'll still pay you rent and give you money for Beth."

"HAHA! Do you know how many recording studios there are in New York City? I mean come on!" Sam started to laugh only to be caught off by Puck. "The difference is I already have investors and artists waiting to work with me including the Black Keys."

"How did you get so big when you haven't even been on US soil for an hour?" Sam asked, slightly taken aback by Puck's successful story.

"Well I played a couple of USO shows to make some extra cash, and then some of my guys posted the video on YouTube. I went kind of big there for a while, which was nice because I could send Quinn and Ma some money and apparently the Black Keys were big fans. They introduced me to a few people from their recording label out in LA. We started talking and they were looking to expand to the East Coast so it worked out perfectly. Q, Beth, and I got to meet some cool bands at the last USO show I played, remember Q?"

"Q who is Q?" Sam asked clueless.

"Uhhhh…. Quinn. It is what we use to call her in high school."

"Oh I see. And Q what did Puck mean by telling you he would pay you rent?" Sam asked, making Q drip with sarcasm.

"Oh Sammy stop being silly. Of course Puck is staying with Beth and I. He's family."

Puck smiled wide at Sam. "Yeah man, it is just until I find my own place. I want to spend as much time as I can with this little lady." He said snuggling Beth.

"Daddy! Your whiskers are scratchy!" Beth squealed.

"But Bethie, don't you want snuggles from Daddy? I've missed you!" Puck pouted playfully at the little girl.

Beth's pout matched Puck's. She gently laid her hand on Puck's face and said with all the seriousness a six year old could muster, "of course I want to snuggle Daddy. After you shave your whiskers off."

Puck laughed and spun Beth around in a circle. "Okay Baby girl, you win. The first thing I'll do when we get home is shave my whiskers. She sounds just like you Quinn!" He said looking into Quinn's eyes, stealing her breath and making her heart skip a beat with the laughter still dancing in his eyes. "You use to complain about my whisker too. Remember you said they tickled." Puck said with a wink. Quinn blushed, Sam glared.

Quinn stood stunned a moment, just taking in the sight of her daughter, her life, wrapped around the tall tan man, them both looking at her with matching grins and smiling eyes. Suddenly Sam's are felt too heavy around her, like a weight. "Yeah." Quinn gave her own matching grin, "But she is a lot like her Daddy too." Puck and Quinn shared a smile, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Sam cleared his throat, not likely the looks that were being passed between Puck and Quinn. He tightened his hold on Quinn before saying, "So I think we should be going. Don't you agree Quinn?"

"Yes, of course, Sam you're right. Puck I am sure you must be exhausted." Quinn said feeling flustered.

Puck's smile deepened and his eyes sparkled at the tiny blonde in front of him. "I'll be okay Q. I'm just glad to be home."

The quartet turned to walk out to Quinn's car. Puck was holding his duffel bag in one hand, the rest of his luggage would be sent to Quinn's in a few days, and his other hand was holding Beth's tiny fist. The little girl had insisted on holding both her Mommy and her Daddy's hands. Sam felt like an outsider looking in. By the time they reached Quinn's apartment, the feeling in the pit of Sam's stomach just kept getting worse and worse. 'She never glows like that. Or has that sparkle in her eye. It must just be seeing Beth so happy. Yeah that must be it.' In his heart he was begging God for it to be true, but in his gut he knew something was wrong.


End file.
